Lourd secret à oublier
by heiji
Summary: Fin alternative de : Ce sera notre petit secret d'Ephemeris. Il faut lire l'original avant de lire cette histoire... Que ce passetil pour Duo et Heero après ses durs événements que tous voudrait tant oublier ?


Titre : Lourd secret à oublier.

Auteur : Heiji d'après l'histoire d'Ephemeris : Ce sera notre petit secret.

Bêtalecteur : Heiji : D'où le nombre de fautes...

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Fin alternative de l'histoire ce sera notre petit secret d'Ephemeris.

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi...

_Les paroles sont en italique _

_**Attention :**_

_**Cette histoire est une fin que j'ai imaginé à l'histoire : Ce sera notre petit secret d'Ephemeris. Il faut donc avoir lu le magnifique texte original d'Ephemeris pour comprendre cette histoire. Je précise tout de suite que j'ai demandé la permission à Ephemeris avant décrire quoi que ce soit bien sûr.**_

_**Voilà donc un petit cadeau pour Ephemeris pour la remercier de tout et d'avoir fait cette histoire tout particuliérement. Bonne lecture Ephe !**_

Chapitre unique :

Quelque part sur la colonie L1 dans un appartement isolé du reste de la colonie. Un garçon avec une longue natte arpentait les couloirs en criant joyeusement.

_Solo !_

Une voix se fit entendre en réponse à l'étage.

_Oui, Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_On a de la visite ! C'est Shine et Hope !_

L'homme à l'étage descendit confiant.

Les deux nouveaux arrivés entrérent. Il s'agissait d'un garcon blond et d'une jeune fille blonde. Aussitôt Duo attrapa la jeune fille par le bras en souriant. Duo commença à partir en retournant pour dire aux deux autres :

_J'ai quelque chose a dire à Hope ! Shine, Solo va te donner des chocolats que j'ai fait comme tu les aimes._

Tout à coup, Duo s'arrêta et regarda à côté de lui et se mis à parler dans le vide..

_Mais oui Arthur, tu peux venir... Dépêche-toi !_

Duo repartit aussitôt vers le salon avec Hope.

Les deux garçons les regardérent filer avant de se diriger tout les deux dans la cuisine après s'être assurés que Duo était vraiment assez loin pour ne pas les entendre. Le garçon blond ferma la porte avant de retourner vers l'autre garçon.

_Aucun changement ?_

_Aucun, Quatre._

_Vraiment rien ?_

_Non il ne se rappelle absolument de rien, il agit toujours comme un gosse innocent et je suis toujours Solo pour lui._

_Oui, j'ai entendu..._

Le silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment Quatre le coupa.

_C'est étrange que Duo ai fait un blocage qui l'a ramené à l'époque où il vivait dans la rue..._

_Il se sentait en sécurité à cette époque, Solo était son grand frère, il le protégeait de tout les dangers... C'est pour ça qu'il l'a identifié à moi..._

_Oui mais il nous a tous associé à un des enfants des rues avec lesquels il vivait. Des gosses qui sont tous mort... Shine, un petit blond de deux ans le cadet de Duo qui était très sensible et qui est mort lors de l'attaque de l'église Maxwell et qu'il a associé à moi... Hope petite fille brune caractérielle morte de la même maladie que Solo que Duo prend pour Dorothy et Sword garçon plus vieux de six ans que Duo aussi fort et protecteur que Solo et qui est mort une balle dans le dos tué par un soldat de Oz..._

_A chaque fois, j'avais espoir qu'il vous reconnaisse mais il n'a fait que reporter des images de sa jeunesse sur vous..._

Heero se renfrogna, la douleur qu'il ressentait chaque jour parcequ'il ne pouvait pas aider Duo ne cessait d'augmenter.

_Mais ça n'explique pas l'existence de ce Arthur que Duo a inventé._

_Je sais... Il est persuadé que ce Arthur existe et je finis par croire que nous vivons à trois sous ce toît..._

_Et qu'en dit Sally ?_

_Sally pense que maintenant il y a peu de chance que Duo récupère un jour..._

Tout à coup, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit d'un coup. Laissant apparaître un Duo déchaîné.

_Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tout les deux ?_

Heero effaça la tristessse qu'il affichait auparavant pour laisser place à un immense sourire.

_Rien Duo, Shine me parlait juste des bêtises qu'a fait Hope._

_Hé ! _

Duo éclata de rire en voyant la figure de son amie. Heero dévisagea Duo avec un drôle d'impression dans le regard.

_Te moques pas de moi Duo sinon je leur dit ce que tu viens de me dire._

Aussitôt Duo s'arrêta de rire et sauta sur Hope ( Dorothy ) pour la faire taire.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous complotez tout les deux ?_

_Rien rien... _Répondit Duo à Quatre avec un immense sourire.

Heero sourit à son tour. Il était si content de voir Duo plein de joie de vivre même si la situation n'était pas celle dont il avait toujours rêvé.

* * *

Un mois plus tard sur la colonie L2. Dans une navette spatiale en train d'atterir. 

_Heero calme toi... Duo ne risque rien..._

Depuis qu'il était dans la navette, Heero si calme en temps normal ne cessait de gesticuler, il semblait très inquiet.

_Wufei a raison. Chaque mois c'est pareil, on vient voir le spécialiste de Duo ici et à chaque fois tu te rends malade pour rien et quand on rentre Duo est en train de faire l'imbécile avec Dorothy._

_Je sais... Je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

* * *

L2 appartement de Duo et Heero. 

_Duo, dépêche-toi d'accrocher les décorations, Quatre va revenir d'une minute à l'autre..._

Seul dans le salon Duo décorait la pièce avec grand soin tandis que Dorothy, elle, était à la cuisine en train de préparer un gâteau digne de ce nom. Tout les deux criaient assez fort pour ce faire entendre par l'autre.

_Oui Hope, j'ai presque fini._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que Shine ai oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire !_

_Moi non plus. Mais on va le fêter quand même !_

_Dès que tu as fini Duo tu ne rejoins ?_

_OK !_

Dorothy se tut et se concentra sur le gâteau à préparer perdu dans ses pensées. Elle vit à peine la silhouette se profiler dans l'embrassure de la porte de la cuisine.

_Tu as fini Duo ?_

Aucune réponse. Dorothy se retourna vers celui qu'elle pensait être Duo mais elle s'arrêta net, pétrifiée quand elle vit qui était devant elle.

Devant la porte, lui barrant le chemin, un homme qu'elle n'espérait plus jamais revoir lui souriait. Son sourire l'effraya complétement. Devant elle se tenait un Trowa maigre comme s'il avait été très malade. Son regard errait sur elle, il la fixait avec un regard comme elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Trowa avait l'air d'un fou.

_Parle et tu es morte._

Le regard de Dorothy se baissa et remarqua une arme. Le sourire de Trowa s'accentua. Dorothy ne bougea pas. Elle agrippa la casserole où elle avait fait chauffé le beurre pour le gâteau. La casserole était encore pleine mais le beurre était tiède. Trowa ne l'avait pas vu bouger et avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, elle lui envoya le récipient en pleine figure. Trowa par réflexe porta ses mains sur son visage. Dorothy n'attendit pas plus, elle hurlait, il fallait à tout prix que Duo s'en aille !

_DUO VA-T-EN ! NE RESTE PAS LA !_

Dorothy essaya de se faufiler par l'autre porte de la cuisine mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. Elle entendit une détonation. Une douleur dans le dos la fit tomber. Dorothy perdit connaissance quelque instant...

* * *

Dans le salon, Duo continuait à installer les décorations lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dorothy hurler depuis la cuisine. 

_DUO VA-T-EN ! NE RESTE PAS LA !_

Le ton froid et effrayé de la voix de son amie lui glaça le sang. Duo resta pétrifié quelques secondes sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une détonation. Duo se précipita vers la cuisine mais à peine eu-t-il franchit le seuil qu'il se retrouva pétrifié devant le corps de Dorothy. Avant qu'il n'ai pu bouger une main l'attrapa par derrière et lui plaqua quelque chose sur la bouche.

De l'éther ! On voulait l'endormir. Duo se débattit mais rien à faire. Il tomba inconscient dans les bras de son agresseur qui murmura alors quelques mots sur un ton doux mais inquiétant...

_Dors bien mon ange..._

* * *

Quelque part dans l'espace : 

La tête de Duo lui faisait extrémement mal. Tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux mais tout ce qu'il vit fut du noir. Duo compris au bout d'un moment qu'il avait un bandeau sur les yeux. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait Duo se mit à bouger avant de comprendre qu'il était attaché sur une chaise avec une corde.

_Réveillé mon coeur ?_

La voix que duo venait d'entendre lui glaça le sang, il n'osa plus bouger. Il connaissait cette voix et elle avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Ses simple mots l'avaient fait trembler sur place. Duo était paniqué.

_Alors tu ne me réponds pas mon coeur ?_

Une main l'effleura. Duo sursauta et spontanément sans savoir pourquoi il hurla :

_Lâche moi Trowa !_

Trowa ? Mais d'où sortait ce prénom ? Il ne connaissait pas ce prénom? Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant et Il ne connaissait même pas de Trowa !

_On dirait que ta mémoire n'est pas en si mauvais état que ça..._

La main l'effleura à nouveau. Duo trembla.

_Ne t'inquiète pas tout te reviendra bientôt mon amour..._

* * *

Heero attendait dans la salle d'attente du médecin quand il reçu un coup de téléphone. Heero regarda sur l'écran qui pouvait l'appeler à cet instant. C'était Hilde, si elle l'appelait c'est qu'il devait y avoir une urgence. Hilde devait rejoindre Duo et Dorothy pour préparer l'anniversaire de Quatre. Heero décrocha aussitôt. 

_Allo ?_

_Heero ! C'est Hilde !_

La voix complétement paniqué d'Hilde l'inquiéta.

_J'ai trouvé Dorothy dans la cuisine blessé, on lui a tiré dessus._

_Quoi !_

Les paroles d'Heero presque crié attirérent l'attention des autres patients et surtout celle de Quatre et Wufei.

_Je viens d'appeler les secours. Et Duo n'est plus là, il..._

_Où est Duo ?_

Heero hurla presque cette phrase.

Le sang de Quatre se glaça et Wufei se raidit.

_Il n'est plus là ! J'ai peur Heero, Dorothy n'arrête pas de répéter un seul mot : Trowa. J'ai peur Heero. Tu crois que..._

Heero n'en écouta pas davantage, il raccrocha et se leva d'un coup.

_Heero que ce passe-t-il ?_

Heero n'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la sortie en courant, mais Wufei lui coupa le chemin. Heero semblait agir comme un robot mais il cachait en fait tout l'inquiétude, la peur et le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait d'un seul coup.

_Heero que se passe-t-il ?_

_Trowa a enlevé Duo._

_Quoi ?_

Heero ne prit pas le temps d'en dire plus.

_Mais où vas-tu ?_

_A l'ancienne planque... Celle où... Celle où tout s'est passé... Il n'y a que là-bas qu'il peut se cacher en espérant que Duo va se rappeller de tout..._

_On t'accompagne._

_Non Quatre._

_Si tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide ! Tu n'as pas à discuter là-dessus !_

Heero ne voulant pas s'attarder là dessus, acquiesça avant de repartir vers la sortie aussi vite que tout à l"heure. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Trowa toucher à celui qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

Dans une vieille planque sur la L1 : 

Duo était toujours attaché les yeux bandés. Ca faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il attendait.

_Il en met du temps ton "Solo"... S'il ne se dépêche pas il va tout rater..._

Duo jusqu'ici n'avait pas poser de question, il avait si peur mais l'évocation de Solo lui fit poser la question qui brûlait ses lévres.

_Qu'est ce que va rater Solo ?_

Trowa éclata de rire. Un rire qui effraya encore plus Duo.

_Ta mort. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir il ne t'aura pas non plus. Et je vais te tuer sous ses yeux pour l'achever._

_Qui êtes vous ?_

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

Trowa enleva le bandeau qui recouvrait les yeux de Duo.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien devant les yeux, Duo vit enfin son agresseur. Un cri lui échappa.

Ce visage, il le connaissait et tout lui revint aussitôt à l'esprit. Cette planque où il se trouvait, la guerre, Hilde, Dorothy, Wufei, Son meilleur ami Quatre, Trowa, son insistance et le moment où le moment où il l'avait... Le mot le dégoûta, il se rappelait de tout. Et surtout d'Heero, de son Heero mais ce qui restait le présent dans son esprit à l'instant même c'était Trowa et ce qu'il avait fait. Duo se mit à trembler sur place. Des spasmes parcouraient son corps. Il était en train de revivre mentalement tout ses événements...

_Allons mon coeur, il n'y a rien de grave... _

Tout à coup un bruit se fit entendre. Une alarme.

_Ah, il arrive enfin !_

Trowa détacha Duo et le serra contre lui pour se protéger. Duo pétrifié par ses souvenirs ne pouvait pas bouger.

_Heero ! Je sais que tu es là montre-toi !_

Trowa était réfugié dans le salon qui possédait deux entrées. Ne sachant pas pas où arriverait Heero, il fixait les deux portes. Tout à coup, Heero entra armé fixant Trowa d'une étrange façon. Duo lorsqu'il vit Heero se mis à murmurer :

_Heero... Heero aide-moi... Heero_

_On dirait qu mon ange se rappelle de tout maintenant... Et maintenant que tu es là je vais pouvoir en finir et me venger.  
_

_Et que vas-tu faire ?_

_Je vais le tuer sous tes yeux._

_Si tu fais ça je te tue._

_Ma vie n'a plus de sens... Ainsi je serai vengé et toi tu n'auras plus rien... Tu n'auras plus celui que tu m'as volé !_

Trowa rapprocha son revolver de la tête de Duo.

_Heero... Heero..._

Tout à coup, une personne surgit par l'autre entrée et braqua son arme sur Trowa. Trowa se retrouvait bloqué entre deux feux. Duo le séparait de l'arme d'Heero mais il exposait son dos ainsi au nouvel arrivant.

_Lâche-le !_

_Quatre, il ne manquait plus que toi..._

_Trowa lâche Duo !_

_Sinon quoi ?_

_Sinon je te tue..._

_Allons allons Quatre... Aurais-tu oublié les nuits qu nous avons passé ensemble ? _

Heero resta bouche bée. Quatre et Trowa avait été ensemble ?

Quatre sursauta. Trowa évoqué les nuits qu'il avait passé ensemble en amoureux en secret... Tout ça bien avant... Bien avant que Trowa change.

_Je les ai oubliés. Et je te tuerais s'il le faut._

_Tu ne tireras pas._

_Tu en es sûr ?_

rappelle-toi nos bons souvenirs...

Quatre resserra sa main autour de l'arme.

_Je te connais Quatre, tu ne pourras pas me tuer._

_Moi aussi je croyais te connaître Trowa._

A ses paroles Trowa sembla douter mais il resserra son emprise autour de Duo.

_Si vous bougez tout les deux je le tue comme ça personne n'aura jamais mon Duo !_

Heero ne bougea pas, il fixait Duo dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Duo était en train de revivre mentalement tout les événéments douloureux qu'il aurait tant voulu oublier. Il se sentait perdu sans vie. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'osait pas bouger.

_Dites lui adieu, il n'est qu'à moi !_

Trowa rapprocha son arme de la tête de Duo. Lentement il commença à appuyer sur la gâchette. Duo ferma les yeux. Il n'osa pas les rouvrir. Il voulait mourrir ainsi les yeux fermés.

Une détonation retentit alors. Le bruit transperça le silence soudain.

Un corps inanimé tomba à terre.

Il était mort.

Quatre tomba à sur le sol complétement perdu et sous le choc.

Il n'en revenait pas... Il l'avait fait... Il avait tiré.

Quatre regarda l'arme qui lui échappa des mains.

A quelques métres devant lui, Trowa était allongé, la balle en pleine tête que lui avait tiré Quatre l'avait achevé sur le coup. Les yeux grand ouvert de Trowa ne quittait pas Quatre du regard.

Heero lui se précipita vers Duo qui s'effondra sur lui même. Heero le rattrapa de justesse et le serra contre lui.

Duo sous le choc s'agrippa à Heero enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau d'Heero en répétant une seule chose.

_Heero... Heero...Heero..._

Duo enfonça alors sa tête dans l'épaule de Heero. Heero ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fallait calmer Duo, le réconforter. Tout ses souvenirs affreux été revenus d'un seul coup, Duo venait de récupérer tout ses souvenirs douloureux.

Heero caressa le visage de Duo.

_Je suis là... Calme-toi Duo... C'est fini... C'est fini pour toujours..._

A cet instant, Wufei entra dans la pièce, il avait entendu le coup de feu depuis l'extérieur. Inquiet, il s'était précipité vers l'endroit qu'où provenait le bruit selon lui. En un clin d'oeil, il compris ce qu'il s'était passé et se précipita vers Quatre.

Le regard de Quatre allait de ses doigts aux yeux de Trowa qui le fixait encore... L'arme fumait encore à ses pieds.

Wufei attrapa Quatre lui cachant la vue du cadavre de Trowa.

_Je l'ai tué... Je l'ai tué... J'ai tué Trowa..._

_Il le fallait Quatre, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait..._

Wufei essaya de rassurer Quatre. Duo lui ne pouvait se calmer.

_Heero... Heero..._

_Duo calme-toi..._

_Heero... Heero..._

Heero se leva et pris Duo dans ses bras, il devait le sortir de cet endroit à tout prix. Wufei suivit Heero en aidant Quatre à se lever, le tenant contre lui.

_Duo rassure-toi, tout est fini pour toujours... Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, je t'aime..._

Les quatre amis se dirigérent vers la sortie lentement laissant derrière eux pour toujours le cadavre de Trowa.

* * *

Un an et deux mois plus tard... Appartement de Heero et Duo sur la L1 : 

Dorothy Wufei et Heero assis dans le salon discutaient pendant que Quatre et Duo a l'extérieur discutaient sérieusement à propos de bouquets de fleurs qui envahissaient la terrasse de l'appartement.

_Alors comment vont-ils tout les deux ?_

_Bien maintenant Dorothy mais ça été dur pour Duo. Il a passé de longues nuits atroces sans pouvoir dormir. Il a essayé de se tailler le veines plusieurs fois, les huit premiers mois n'ont pas été facile... Duo a tout revécu d'un seul coup et en boucle... Il a fallu beaucoup de patience pour qu'il puisse redevenir un peu comme il était avant... Il y a eu des moments trés trés dur mais nous les avons surmonté tout les deux... Il a encore des crises d'angoisses parfois mais il va beaucoup mieux maintenant. J'espère qu'un jour il redeviendra exactemment comme avant..._

_Et Quatre ?_

_Quatre a été sous le choc plusieurs jours... Il a aimé Trowa d'un amour sincére et sa trahison a été dur mais le tuer a été encore pire... Il s'en veux toujours d'avoir tué Trowa mais il s'est rendu compte que c'était la seule chose à faire... Il ya eu des moments difficiles aussi mais Quatre est si content de revoir Duo tel qu'il est aujourd'hui qu'il en oublie un peu plus chaque jour sa culpabilité. Mais et toi Dorothy ta blessure ?_

_Je vais bien, je boîte juste un peu... Rien de grave... Je suis si contente pour vous quatre. Cet événement nous a ramené notre Duo et a rapproché Quatre de toi Wufei, n'est ce pas ?_

Wufei rougit et acquiesça.

Tout à coup Quatre et Duo rentrérent. Duo se précipita vers Heero et l'embrassa. Quatre lui aussi s'approcha de Wufei et l'embrassa à son tour.

_Ca va tout les deux ?_

_Oui, on comptait les bouquets mon coeur, il y en a vingt huit. Duo et Heero vont avoir demain un mariage exceptionnel._

_Pas autant que toi mon coeur..._

A nouveau, Wufei embrassa Quatre puis se tourna vers Duo.

_Alors shazi prêt à te marier ?_

_Bien sûr ! Je ne laisserai mon Heero à personne d'autre !_

Duo se pencha vers Heero et l'embrassa.

_Je t'aime..._

_Moi aussi je t'aime..._

Fin

Ca m'a fait vraiment byzarre d'écrire cette fin alternative après avoir lu cette histoire que j'aime tant pour différentes raisons. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira malgré le couple Quatre Wufei mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

Si ça vous a plus laissez moi une review... Je les attends avec impatience ( surtout la tienne Ephe ! )... Si vous trouvez que j'ai massacré cette histoire vous pouvez aussi me le dire ( gentiment )...

Voilà à bien tôt j'espère... Encore merci pour tout Ephemeris...

Heiji


End file.
